Something Did Happen Thursday
by XX4aXX
Summary: Sheldon asks Penny to make him dinner.  Reviews would be much appreciated, and I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I hope you enjoy this one shot story.**

**Had to do a quick edit, noticed that I have Sheldon in Penny's dressing gown (typed her instead of his) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>10PM THURSDAY<strong>

Penny brushed her teeth before going to bed. It was Thursday night, it was actually "Anything Can Happen Thursday", and tonight something mighty big did happen.

It all started earlier.

**5.45PM THURSDAY**

Penny's shift at The Cheesecake Factory was almost over when Ally, one of the younger waitresses came over to her.

"Penny that weird guy that you know is here."

"Sheldon? It's Thursday night, why would he be here?"

"I've no idea, but I'm not serving him."

"It's ok Ally, I'll look after him, and he wouldn't let you serve him anyway."

"I don't know why you even talk to him, he's a pompous ass."

"No. He's not, he's just got his ways. He really is a nice guy when you get to know him better. You know he lives across the hall from me?" Penny replied.

"Seriously? I would be moving."

Penny looked over at Sheldon, he was standing at the doorway, his normal table was being used, he probably didn't know where to sit.

Penny looked at Ally and smiled. "I wouldn't want to live anywhere else."

She moved over to Sheldon. "Hey Sheldon, what brings you here today?"

"Penny it is anything can happen Thursday, and I would like spaghetti with little hot dogs."

"Sheldon, they don't make that here."

"I know." he straightened up and looked at Penny, "But I believe that you are due to finish work soon and I thought that you would make it for me. See I bought the ingredients." he waved his bag full of groceries at Penny and smiled at her.

Penny didn't have any plans tonight and actually had really begun to enjoy Sheldon's company, she even missed him if she didn't see him for a couple of days. "Ok Sheldon, well I've got 10 more minutes to work, so perhaps you might like to get a drink at the bar?"

"Penny you know I don't drink alcohol."

"I know that sweetie, but I bet they could fix you a mighty good Virgin Cubra Libre."

The drive home was quiet, Sheldon had tried to start one of his games, but Penny just didn't know the seven essential elements of Quantum Physics, so that game was soon over.

After both collecting their mail and starting the walk up the stairs Penny decided to start a different conversation.

"So where are the other's tonight? "

"By the others, I assume you mean Leonard, Howard and Rajesh. If so they are going to a mixer tonight, which I did not want to participate in."

Penny opened her door and turned to Sheldon.

"So Sheldon, your place or mine?" she smiled. With any other guy that would have implications, but not Sheldon.

"I think our place would be better, it's cleaner for one."

Penny rolled her eyes. "You know I don't have to make you spaghetti with hot dogs Sheldon."

Sheldon looked down to the ground and walked over closer to Penny. When he reached her, he raised his eyes and looked straight at her. "I'm just stating a fact Penny."

"Sheldon." Penny looked straight back into his blue eyes.

"Ok, I'm sorry Penny." Then he walked away but she heard him muttering to himself, she knew he was telling himself that he was right. She just smiled.

"I'll be over in about 15 minutes." She closed the door behind her.

Penny dropped her bag on the couch, looking around she was glad that Sheldon choose their apartment, even Penny had to agree her place was looking less than clean and tidy.

She turned on the shower, got undressed and stepped under the water.

She closed her eyes and saw his eyes staring at her, this made her open her eyes again. She waited about 10 seconds and she closed them again and once again she saw his eyes, but she didn't open her eyes this time, this time she let the water run over her and she thought about those eyes.

**7.00PM THURSDAY**

Penny opened the door to apartment 4A, Sheldon wasn't in the room and she could hear the shower running. She began to think that Sheldon certainly was trusting to leave the door open, especially since they have been burgled the once, and if she was an intruder and not Penny he would be in the shower all helpless and naked.

Penny found herself staring at the bathroom door, and when it opened and Sheldon walked out he startled her. He was dressed in his dressing gown, and his hair was all tousled, his hair looked nice like that Penny thought. She hadn't startled him, he seemed to have been expecting her to be standing there looking towards the bathroom.

"I've placed all the ingredients on the kitchen counter for you Penny, so you can start dinner if you like whilst I complete my dressing."

Penny looked towards the kitchen counter and saw all the ingredients ready to get started. She walked over and commenced cooking, firstly boiling the water.

**8.00PM THURSDAY**

"That was delicious Penny, almost as good as my mother makes it, good for you." Sheldon smiled over at Penny. They were sitting at the kitchen island, they never ate spaghetti and hot dogs on their laps at home in Texas, so Sheldon wasn't going to start now.

"Thank you sweetie." she smiled back at him, staring into his eyes, thinking that she really could get lost in those blue eyes.

"I thought for the movie tonight we could watch The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King."

"But I've seen it, what about." Sheldon interrupted her.

"You haven't seen the extended edition, it's like a whole new movie." Sheldon grabbed her dish and walked over to the sink and started to wash the dishes.

"Yeah!" Penny quietly and sarcastically commentated.

"I recently bought the new BluRay edition with the collectors ring, but we aren't going to watch that one."

"We aren't?" Penny grabbed a tea towel to dry the dishes.

"No, of course not, you should keep special editions sealed and never used, good lord woman surely you knew that. But it's alright I have another extended edition that I use just for watching."

**8.30PM THURSDAY**

Sheldon liked popcorn with his movie and he liked his popcorn made the old fashioned way, on the stove in a big saucepan, no microwave popcorn for him.

Penny had never made popcorn that way so she followed Sheldon's instructions, and when they started to pop he commenced his monologue on what was actually happening in the pan, and why the little corns actually pop.

At one stage Penny thought the popping had stopped and took the lid off the pan, she added some melted butter and was just about to replace the lid when POP right in her face, the popcorn went everywhere. She turned to look at Sheldon and he laughed his breathy laugh at her and told her that she had popcorn in her hair. Then he did something she never though he would ever do. He reached out and he grabbed several pieces of the popcorn out of her hair. His long fingers running through Penny's hair finding the popcorn and removing the pieces had quite an effect on both of them. Penny just looked at him and he at first stared into her eyes, but then he blushed and turned away.

She knew then that Sheldon had felt it too.

She reached up and placed her hand under his chin. She then leant forward on tippy toes and whispered in Sheldon's ear.

"Sheldon let me kiss you."

Sheldon didn't reply, so Penny took it as a positive, at least he didn't run out of the room, yet.

Penny moved her lips over to his and very gently kissed his bottom lip, she noticed that he had closed his eyes, but other than that he was just standing there. She kissed his bottom lip again and then moved in closer, deepening her kiss, then she felt him react.

His arms slowly grabbed her sides and lifted her onto the kitchen island and he began to kiss her in return, first unsure of himself, he started by kissing her mouth, and then he moved down to her neck, and then kissed her just underneath her ear. She moaned, how did he know that was her spot. She grabbed his chin and lifted up his face towards her, his eyes opened and they stared at each other for about 10 seconds, then she kissed him violently,like she was never going to be able to kiss him again, and he replied in same. She was moving her hands down to his two layers of shirts and started to lift them up to get her hands under them, she had to feel his skin, his cool skin, she was burning up.

"Hey guys" Leonard walked into the apartment and couldn't believe what he was seeing, Penny sitting on the kitchen island kissing and being kissed by a shirtless Sheldon. His arms all over her.

**10.10PM THURSDAY**

Penny had learnt two things tonight.

The making of the popcorn for the movie was more fun that Penny expected, and Dr Sheldon Cooper was a mighty fine kisser.

She smiled and turned the light off and rolled over to sleep.

Tomorrow they will have to deal with the after effects, but tomorrow is another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just an extra chapter - so a new chapter two, the old one moved to chapter 3. This is Penny's POV. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>FRIDAY 7.00AM<strong>

Penny woke early this morning with more than a spring in her step, she showered and dressed and pulled back the curtains to reveal a sunny autumn day, she loved days like this. She was so happy, and all that she could think of anything was Sheldon lips on hers, and she wanted more.

Penny first began to notice her growing affection for Sheldon a couple of months after her and Leonard broke up. Sheldon would visit and she would make his special spaghetti, his wanting to continue his friendship with her made her happy, back then though she thought they were just becoming very close friends, nothing more. When she found out that he had lied to his best friend about visiting her she realised then that she had become special in his life.

Her mother was the first person that actually said anything to her, when she asked her one day over the phone " You seem to spend a lot of time together, are you going out with Sheldon now?"

Penny told her mom no, but it did make her realise that she certainly wasn't seeing anyone. Actually she hadn't been on a date for months, and yet she was perfectly happy.

Instead she had begun to look forward to every wash night, she had even declined dates on Saturday nights, not just to do her washing, but she really enjoyed spending the time with Sheldon.

Each "anything can happen Thursday" the guys went out and left Sheldon at home, he probably really didn't care, but Penny did, she hated that he was left alone. So it became another night they spent together, she would either make him his special dish or they would share take out and then always watch a movie.

On one particular "anything can happen Thursday" as she walked into Apartment 4A, Howard yelled out to Sheldon "Hey Sheldon, your date's here." and he laughed , Raj sniggered and poor Leonard just looked horrified. Sheldon, ignoring Howard's jibes didn't notice Penny blushing when he walked into the living room with a big smile on his face, happy to see her.

So last night it all came together, she took a chance, and it was huge chance, he could have responded dreadfully and asked her to leave and never want to see her again. But he didn't, instead he slowly responded to her kiss with a heat and passion that Penny hadn't felt for ages.

**7.30AM FRIDAY**

Penny quietly opened the door to Leonard and Sheldon's apartment, she could hear the shower going and she knew that it would be Leonard in there. She knocked quietly on Sheldon's door, he turned to her and whispered for her to enter, she closed his door behind her. He looked nervous and unsure of himself. She stood on tip toes and kissed his cheek, he smiled at her and returned her peck with one of his own on her cheek. She looked up at him into his blue eyes and smiled. He moved toward her and tentatively lowered his face towards hers and then he kissed her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her into his body. Penny knew that he probably learnt how to kiss as he had learnt everything, either in books or the internet, thankfully he was a quick and studious learner. She hoped that he had been reading more than just how to kiss.

There was a knock on Sheldon's closed door, startling then both and they pulled away, "Sheldon, you want a lift to work you better be ready to go, or get your bus pants organised." Leonard said.

"Penny", he whispered. "I have to get ready for work now, Leonard told me he will still take me to work, but only if I am ready when he is ready to go."

She looked at him. "Will I see you tonight?"

"It's Friday, Friday night is vintage game night, care to join me to play Double Dragon III? I believe that Leonard is going out tonight." he smiled at her.

"I'll bring the Chinese, I better go." Penny kissed Sheldon on the cheek one more time and quietly left the apartment.

She closed her apartment door behind her, it really was a beautiful autumn day and Penny was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**I was going to leave this as just the one chapter, but this popped into my head this morning, I believe this really is the end of this story now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters**

* * *

><p><strong>1.00PM FRIDAY<strong>

Leonard and Sheldon are sitting opposite each other at their usual table in the canteen, there is silence between them. Sheldon is eating his Tuna Fish sandwich, but Leonard is just playing with his pasta salad. Raj and Howard join the table with their chosen lunches.

"Hey" Howard and Raj say in unison.

"Hey" Sheldon cheerily replies.

"Hey" Leonard sulks.

"So Leonard, didn't see you much after 8.30 last night. Did you get lucky? Howard asked.

"No, but someone certainly did." Leonard glared at Sheldon.

Howard looked at Raj "Raj?"

Raj shoot his head in reply to suggest no, not him.

"No, not Raj." Leonard replied

Howard was flummoxed. "Well if it wasn't you, and it wasn't Raj, it certainly wasn't me, I'm engaged don't forget, and Bernie didn't sleep over."

"No someone else, someone that I thought was my best friend." Leonard shot Sheldon an icy glare.

Howard and Raj both looked at Leonard completely puzzled by what he had just said.

"Sheldon, it was Sheldon that got lucky last night." Leonard yelled so loud that nearly everyone in the canteen turned to look.

Sheldon stopped eating and looked up at Leonard with his haughty derision look.

"Sheldon?" Howard replied "Did they discover another species of his race?"

"Apparently so Howard, conveniently she lives across the hall from him, who would have guessed." Leonard answered.

"Dude are you saying that …...Penny? Sheldon got lucky with Penny? " Raj look bewildered.

"Have I stepped into an alternate universe?" Howard asked.

"What Leonard is so poorly explaining is that Penny and I shared a kiss last night, that is all, there was no ciotus." Sheldon stared at Leonard.

"A kiss? A kiss, you guys were practically doing it on the kitchen island." Leonard replied

"Oh I eat off there man" Raj said.

"Yes Leonard all that Penny I did last night was kiss." Sheldon defended himself.

Silence fell over the table, no one was eating their lunch and by now most of the canteen was listening into the conversation. Dr Sheldon Lee Cooper was widely known to be rude, obnoxious, arrogant and pompous, he was not known to be interested in either girls nor boys, everyone was intrigued.

Leonard broke the silence.

"You have no idea what you have done wrong do you?"

"No, both Penny and I have no other ties" Sheldon replied.

"This is a dream right, I'm just having a strange dream about Sheldon and Penny hitting it off, why I don't know, but I appear to be." Howard looked around for the tell-tale sign of a dream, a Gorn, but there were none in the canteen , just a sea of faces looking at their table.

"Sheldon, Penny used to be Leonard's girlfriend, you don't go out with your best friends ex girlfriend." Raj interjected.

"Oh," Sheldon continued "Leonard the fact is that Penny has upgraded to a better man, I am taller and obviously more intelligent."

"Sheldon I just can't believe you. I couldn't believe my eyes last night, I walk in and there you were half naked, hands all over Penny."

"What," Howard's mouth opened and he turned to Leonard "If it will help Leonard tell us more."

"No" Leonard yelled, then in an almost whisper he continued. "Howard you are a sick individual you know."

Howard ignored Leonard's insult. "Sheldon you were half naked, you had your hands all over Penny, pray continue."

"Are you and Penny in love Sheldon?" Raj asked.

Leonard looked down at his food, he knew the answer to this one, which is why he knew that no matter how angry he was he knew he would have to concede and just learn to live with the fact that his best friend and his ex – girlfriend are going to be spending a lot of time together from now onwards.

Sheldon thought about his reply to Raj before replying. "Well you know that being in love is just a bio chemical reaction in the brain."

"Yes, so?" Raj answered.

Sheldon stood up and grabbed his tray, he started to move away from the table, then turned around and said to Raj, "I believe that I am experiencing those reactions."


End file.
